Morbo en el Sex-Shop
by milady.potter
Summary: Me llamo Madara, tengo 30 años y durante este invierno tuve un curioso encuentro en un sex-shop que quiero contaros.


**Aclaración:** La base de esta historia no es mía, es de "Anónimo" (Al final sus datos)... Además los personajes del anime de Naruto le pertenecen a su propietario el Sr. _Masashi Kishimoto_...

Y esta historia es sin fin de lucro. Por qué no soy ni dueña de los personajes ni de la historia.

* * *

**_:::::: Todo contado en primera persona por Madara Uchiha :::::::_**

Era viernes y no tenía ningún plan para esa noche así que me había quedado hasta tarde a trabajar. Salí pasadas las diez y media de la noche, y a pesar del frío decidí ir a casa dando un largo paseo. Estaba cerca de la Gran Vía, y decidí pasarme por un sex-shop que hay en la calle Desengaño a ver si encontraba una película o algo para pasar el rato.

Entré en la tienda y estuve curioseando, mirando las muestras de pene de plástico de las vitrinas, también eché un vistazo a las películas y a las revistas. Al final me decidí por una película en la carátula se veía a dos chicos en una posición muy excitante; uno de ellos con las piernas sobre los hombros de otro, una máquina de musculación. Además la película no era demasiado cara y se miraba muy excitante.

El empleado de la tienda sacó la película de la vitrina la introdujo en una bolsa y me la cobró, después fue a otro lugar del establecimiento a seguir con su trabajo.

Después me metí en la zona de las cabinas de video, una especie de pasillo oscuro con cabinas a ambos lados, que a mí me produce bastante morbo.

Mientras estaba comprando en la tienda había además de mí, un chico jovencito no tendría más de dieciocho o diecinueve años, de hermoso ojos azules, cabellos rubios y una carita angelical. El rubio también se había fijado mucho en la película que había comprado y que desvió la mirada cuando le mire.

Note que había venido detrás de mí al apartado de las cabinas, pero no hice mucho caso así qye continué por el pasillo buscando una cabina libre, el chico parecía buscar también lo mismo. Parecía una noche de mucho movimiento, todas las puertas estaban cerradas.

En ese momento justo detrás de mí se abrió una puerta y un hombre mayor salió de la cabina y mirando al vacío se dirigió hacia la salida. Me dirigí hacia la cabina pero el chico que me había seguido tuvo la misma idea y llegamos al mismo tiempo a la puerta. En vez de echarse para atrás y dejarme paso parecía que tenía intención de entrar. No estaba dispuesto a retirarme tan fácilmente, aunque ese rubito estuviera muy bueno.

- **¿Qué, quieres que la compartamos? **– dije con sorna esperando que se cortase y se largase.

- **Bueno. **– dijo.

Me quede bastante asombrado, pero no dije nada y le indiqué que pasara. Lo hizo y le seguí, para después cerrar la puerta detrás de mí. Había poco espacio y quedamos muy juntos el uno del otro.

- **Bueno ¿qué? **– dije.

Él se encogió de hombros y bajo la mirada. Respiraba entrecortadamente y se había puesto como un tomate de colorado, en su cremosa piel acanelada. Llevaba un pantalón vaquero bastante ajustado y pude notar que ya tenía una erección.

Decidí tomar la iniciativa (el pequeño parecía tímido), saqué monedas del bolsillo y las eché en la máquina de video y busque hasta encontrar una película gay. En la película un chiquito igual de rubio que el pequeño le estaba haciendo una mamada a un hombre moreno.

Miré a mi acompañante y...

- **¿Te gustaría que te hiciera lo mismo? **– pregunté.

- **Sí, me gustaría. **– dijo en un susurro y con voz entrecortada.

No esperé más, le desabroché el pantalón con ti calzoncillos, para rápidamente poniéndome en cuclillas delante de él. Que maravilloso espectáculo se ofreció ante mis ojos; un hermoso miembro tieso como el mástil de un velero que se movía a espasmos arriba y abajo como con vida propia.

La sostuve un momento en mi mano, calibrando su peso, sintiendo su tacto cálido y después de un momento le bajé el prepucio para dejar una enorme cabezota colorada a la vista. Le pasé la lengua por la punta y mi compañero lanzo un gemido ahogado. La introduje todo lo que pude dentro de mi boca y succioné con fruición.

Mi compañero me agarró la cabeza y empezó a embestir dentro de mi boca. Empezó despacio pero su ritmo aumentó rápidamente; estaba a punto de correrse y eso no me convenía de momento. Le aparté de un empujón y quedo sentado en el asiento de la cabina con el pene apuntando al techo y mirándome con sorpresa.

- **Ahora me toca a mí**. – dije, al tiempo que me quitaba los pantalones y los calzoncillos.

Después me subí en los apoyabrazos del asiento y sujetándome el miembro con la mano empecé a metérselo y sacárselo de la boca. Que boca más dulce, suave, húmeda. Estuve así un par de minutos, entonces me bajé de la silla hice que mi rubio se levantara y que se diera la vuelta, se inclinó hacia delante apoyando las manos en los apoyabrazos del asiento.

Adivinando lo que venía a continuación levantó el culo poniéndolo en pompa. Me chupe el dedo corazón y después se lo introduje hasta el fondo por el tierno agujero que generosamente me ofrecía. Su esfínter se cerró en torno a mi dedo constriñéndolo como con ansia. Saque el dedo con esfuerzo, tan a gusto se encontraban así unidos dedo y culo que no querían separarse, pero ya otra parte de mi cuerpo reclamaba el privilegio de ocupar el lugar que el apéndice de mi mano acababa de dejar libre.

Sujetándome el pene, húmedo de saliva y jugos lubricantes, con la mano, coloqué la punta en la abertura que conducía a las entrañas de mi joven partenaire y de un violento empellón, le metí el pene de golpe hasta que mis testículos chocaron con sus nalgas, arrancando un aullido de dolor y placer, mezclados a partes iguales, de la garganta de mi joven amante.

Empecé a bombear con rapidez, sacándola casi por completo cada vez y volviéndola a meter de nuevo hasta el fondo. Cuando estaba a punto de correrme, se la saqué del ano, la coloqué en la raja de su culo, y apretándole las nalgas, acabé masturbándome con ellas; de mi pene salió un chorro de néctar blanco que salpicó la cazadora, la espalda y el culo de mi amigo.

Después le di la vuelta e hice que se sentara en el asiento de la cabina, aún tenía el miembro tieso como un palo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me di la vuelta y me senté de golpe sobre ella.

_- ¡Qué placer sentir ese duro, grande y hermoso miembro abrirse camino hacía el fondo de mi intestino! _– pensé.

Me apoyé en los apoyabrazos y me icé sobre mí mismo hasta que tuve el pene de mi rubio, fuera casi de mí, y otra vez me dejé caer de golpe sobre su dura estaca. Intenté repetir la operación pero mi impulsivo ojiazul me aferró con sus brazos por la cintura atrayéndome hacia si y embistiéndome el culo como si de ello le dependiera la vida. Antes de darme cuenta había inundado mis entrañas con su semen.

Me levanté jadeando. En la pantalla el hombre moreno daba por el culo al rubio. Mi compañero se levantó del asiento subiéndose los pantalones y antes de que pudiera reaccionar y sin decir media palabra abrió la puerta de la cabina y se fue casi corriendo; no había tenido tiempo ni de coger mis pantalones.

Cuando me hube limpiado un poco y me hube vestido, salí de la cabina, y en la tienda no había ni rastro de él. Durante una temporada estuve yendo por allí por ver si me encontraba de nuevo con él.

**_Pero jamás volví a verle._**

**_:::::... Fin ...:::::_**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Espero que les guste la aventura que tuvo Madara con este rico rubito de ojos azules.

Nos vemos después y cuídense mucho.

Espero sus quejasen o comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos.

**_Su amiga Milady Potter_**

**_P.D. _**_Como dije anteriormente esta historia no es mía. Solo algunas pequeñas modificaciones y la adaptación de la historia original a los personajes del anime de Naruto._

_De esta historia no tengo su permiso, ya que no hay ningún dato del autor, pero solamente prestada y aquí pongo los pocos datos de ella, si alguien saber quién es su autor original y me puede dar sus datos para pedir permiso oficialmente... me encantaría._

**Autor Original: **Anónimo (Al final termina firmando como Algol)

**Titulo Original: Morbo en el sex-shop.**

**Publicada: **28 de octubre de 2002

**Enlace de la Historia Original:** morbo-en-el-sex-shop/HYPERLINK "/author/anonimo"


End file.
